Fathom
by Omare Alloy
Summary: People view their relationship and realize something before they even knew it was there.


"_The price of hating other human beings is loving oneself less." – Eldridge Cleaver_

An awkward glance, a reluctant touch; things people like ourselves cannot deny or cannot confront. Does she notice the way he bores his eyes into the back of her head as if to figure something out? I think not because hatred from a woman like herself does not come easily and does not leave quickly no matter how well the intentions are. Trust from her will never be truly gained.

-Spirit of the Moon, Princess Yue

"_Love means exposing yourself to the pain of being hurt, deeply hurt by someone you trust." – Renita Weems_

She may not be my only kin, but I watch her more than I do the other. Her life filled with grief and confusion only to be masked by the short term joy of certain situations. She suffers for her loss, she suffers from his deception, and she suffers for the world. The bumps on her long journey of life were dealt with crucial decision, but that still doesn't ease her aching heart. The boy that causes the tears to leak from her heart may have lost the one thing he never really knew he had, _her love. _

-Spirit of Compassion, Kya of the Southern Water Tribe

"_Sadness is always the legacy of the past; regrets are pains of the memory." – Unknown_

His mind is in turmoil; he can't fathom the reason why the girl treats him with such anger. My son will never realize he has caused her already fragile heart to shatter, yet with time he may sew it up to an extent. His brief lapse of moral judgment has caused his downfall in one success, but a finding in another. Even with that knowledge the boy will never seem to forget the shame and guilt that has come from that day.

-Spirit of Protection, Princess Ursa

"_Remorse sleeps during prosperity but awakes bitter consciousness during adversity." – Jean-Jacques Rousseau _

Without knowing they will come together to share a laugh or a smile, but those times are rare. The scar will never fade and it shall be a painful reminder of world around them, of the mistakes made by both. Their destinies will always be intertwined as was mine with the world. The path they both hesitantly take and try to wander will test the internal bond they share. It may ruin or thrive; cooperation on both sides will be needed.

-Spirit of Remembrance, Avatar Roku

"_When love is suppressed hate takes its place." – Havelock Ellis_

My knees are littered with dirt as I look up at the moon whispering my prayers. Denial will always run through my veins; I shall not admit to the world or him of my desire, of my hate. He broke my heart without knowing. I trusted him; I trusted the fire prince himself. It seems he didn't value that trust though. He just stepped on it and scoffed, a peasant isn't worth trusting. Now he's here expecting my forgiveness; everyone expects it. I shall not break; I shall not break down for him. He doesn't need my acceptance so I shall not give it. His chance has given, and he didn't notice.

-Katara, Waterbending Master to the Avatar

"_It is never too late to fall in love." – Unknown_

It takes me going down the path of injustice to figure out why I have gone wrong. I have failed myself, the avatar, her, and peace. I'm by their side now, I am on the side of good, but am I truly here? The good and evil inside me will always quarrel, and I will always be grey, never black or white. I failed to notice her face back then; I failed to notice my heart. Now, it seems I have redeemed apart of my soul, but I will never be redeemed in her eyes. I have betrayed her. I was too late to notice that I have fallen in love.

-Prince Zuko, Firebending Master to the Avatar

"_There can never be peace between nations until there is first known that true peace which is within the souls of men." – Black Elk_

The war may be over, but peace will never be achieved for the two. Their hearts will always sulk; they shall regret the actions they never took. She will feel guilt for treating him harshly even if her actions were justified. He shall feel guilt for never confessing his thoughts his emotions to her. As they fall into the arms of their significant other they sadly sigh wishing it was them together.

The cheering of others of the peace that has come with the fall of the Fire Lord will fall short in their ears. One will cry in private while the other will sulk in private. They both know what they missed, and they both know they are too late in loving one another.

Peace has come to the world, but peace hasn't come to them. They shall always save each other from death, pain, lies, but not themselves. They stare at each other with a look of sadness, yet not a word is said. They bow to each other only formalities are said; they strain themselves trying to stay away. Their love is forbidden, and nothing will come make them come together. Destiny is a twisted thing.

-Spirit of Knowledge, Koh

"_The worst thing you can do for love is deny it; so when you find that special someone, don't let anyone or anything to get in your way." – Unknown _

Love her with all your heart, Nephew; love always finds a way.

-General Iroh, Uncle of Fire Lord Zuko

_"Two lovers, forbidden from one another"_

_"A war divides their people…"_

_

* * *

_

Well, I decided to write another Zutara piece. This in no way is attached to Zutara Week. It's my own creative work. Anyways, its not an actual story story. Its more like a series of letters combined to make a story. It explains how Katara and Zuko feel for each other throughout their meetings in the third series. I can't explain really. Make your own interpretation of it, but I'll explain some things. Like Yue is the moon spirit so she watches over everyone, so that means she sees everything that goes on between Zuko and Katara.

Ursa and Kya are their mothers they are also spirits and I feel they can sense their feelings to an extant. Kya is the spirit of compassion because she protects Katara, and I couldn't do protection for her cause I already choose that for Ursa because she protects Zuko. As you know Yue is connected to Katara more than Zuko same goes for Avatar Ruko where he is connected more to Zuko than Katara. Koh is the spirit of knowledge so I had to add him, he knows all! Uncle's little tidbit was just for fun. Hope you like it.

**Creative Criticism is appreciated.**


End file.
